La ayuda
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Seneca necesita comprar a Beetee para poder estar con él, Vigilante y tributo. Una mezcla extraña, hasta que el ultimo le pide algo que cambiará el curso de los juegos con el tiempo: La primera chispa.


**Disclaimer**: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, los personajes son de Collins. **Este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín "Pareja al Azar" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Podía ser como un día cualquiera en su vida, pero él sabe que no era así. Que hoy todo lo que era, para todo lo que había estudiado y luchado se cumple. Hoy es su primer día como Vigilante en Jefe en los Juegos del Hambre. Algo que le va a dar estatus a él y a su familia. Podría decir que en parte ha sido obligado a dar esos pasos, su padre había sido Vigilante en jefe, y así el padre de su padre, lleva unos años siendo Vigilante, pero este es su año importante.

Suspira mientras que un estilista le recoloca la corbata fucsia, sobre la camisa roja brillante, este año se llevan los colores brillantes, como nunca. Nunca había visto tanto colorido, incluso prendas con luces para que brillen aún más y dentro de los Vigilantes la estética tiene que estar muy cuidada, por eso tiene su propio estilista. Al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Hoy es el gran desfile de los tributos, cuando los verá por primera vez. No es que le apetezca mucho ver a esos chicos, pocos años más jóvenes que él siendo arrastrados de nuevo a la muerte. Pero el no puede hacer nada, y ahora menos que nunca, por lo que es. Solo puede pedir que mueran sin dolor y de la forma más rápida posible.

Se coloca en su sitio, por detrás de los mentores de este año y su vista no puede evitar bajar al joven mentor del distrito tres. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siendo mentor? ¿Ocho o nueve años? ¿Cuánto tardo en decirle algo? ¿En pedir una cita con él para solo conversar? Pero las conversaciones siempre van a más en esas situaciones, él y Beetee hace tiempo que han dejado de conversar solamente, y no sabe ni como pasó, como el chico callado e inteligente que conoció empezó a hacerle sentir ese fuego en el interior.

Suplica mentalmente para que el chico se dé la vuelta y cuando lo hace y se recoloca las gafas, de esa forma tan peculiar que tiene de hacerlo, no puede evitar sonreír, le gusta como él le rehúye la mirada, como siempre lo ha hecho al menos que estén solos, que deja de ser el chico tímido que se recoloca las gafas, una y otra vez, y que nunca mira a nadie, ni siquiera para hablarte.

Cuando el desfile y el discurso del excelentísimo Presidente acaban, discurso que casi todo el mundo con más de diez años en el Capitolio se sabe de memoria, él se va a la zona del Edificio de entrenamiento que le ha sido asignada.

Se sirve una copa de color azul eléctrico, burbujeante y con un poco de alcohol, para relajarse. Se descalza y se deshace la corbata. Solo tiene que apretar un botón para que desde el piso tres le suban al mentor, todo el mundo cree que paga por él, ambos lo saben, pero es un rumor que aún no ha salido del Capitolio, aunque sí a los oídos de su padre, que le reprendió solo por no elegir a alguien con mejor aspecto, mas varonil y guapo.

Pero para él no hay nada más adorable que Beetee recolocándose las gafas mientras que le mira por encima de estas y se muerde el labio.

Diez minutos después suena la campana del ascensor, perfecto, ya está ahí. Las manos empiezan a sudarle, la garganta se le seca levemente y las mariposas en su estomago revolotean. Un carraspeo tras él le hace sonreír y que su vientre se encoja, lo reconocería entre todos los carraspeaos. Suave, como si molestara, como si le molestara.

—Beetee…—Lo dice antes de darse la vuelta.

—Seneca…—Susurra el mentor del tres, dudoso de si acercarse o no. Y no lo hace hasta que el Vigilante abre sus brazos. El chico del tres prácticamente corre a ellos.—Temía que te hubieras aburrido de verme…

—¿Aburrirme? Hace un año que no te veo…estaba ansioso…—Seneca no lo aguanta más y besa los labios de Beetee, que se recoloca sus gafas cuando el beso acaba.

—Ahora eres Vigilante en Jefe…—El joven acaricia su barba y su pelo, despeinándole levemente.

— Eso no cambia lo que siento…—Vuelve a besarle esta vez jugando con sus lenguas, mordiendo sus labios obligando a que su acompañante de unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra un sofá y caer sobre él.

—Aunque tengas que comprarme cada año para tenerme aquí…

—Sabes que no puedo hacer otra cosa—Murmura el Vigilante empezando a desabrochar la camisa de Beetee, que se deja hacer durante unos segundos, hasta que pone una mano sobre la de él.

—Quiero…quiero pedirte algo.—Tartamudea el joven, solo tiene un par de años menos que Seneca, pero en inteligencia sabe que le gana con los ojos cerrados.

—¿No puede esperar…?—Susurra contra su boca Seneca, demasiado tiempo sin probarle, demasiado tiempo sin sentirle tan cerca y no solo en sueños.

—No, esto no…— Se separa y se recoloca las gafas, guiñando los ojos un poco.— Es sobre la tributo femenina de mi distrito.

—¿Te gusta…?—Seneca se aparta ofendido, pero Beetee niega una y otra vez, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Es la novia de mi hermano pequeño…es como de la familia…Ha crecido con nosotros…—Le mira a los ojos, pero Seneca niega.

—No puedo hacer nada, Beetee…—El joven del tres se aparta de él.

—Sí puedes…puedes como…como me ayudaste a mí con el hilo de alambre…

— Eso fue diferente, no tuve que hacer nada, solo…solo preguntaron por cosas estúpidas que poner en la Cornucopia, sabía que sabrías usarlo, no sé por qué.

—Ella sabrá que hacer…—Susurra—Seneca por favor, nunca te he pedido nada…solo quiero salvar a Wiress…tú como vigilante y yo como mentor…podríamos…

—¡NO! ¡Beetee, NO!— Le grita, porque no sabe que al ser su primer año estarán sobre él como nunca, que no podría hacer ninguna tontería, porque cualquier fallo, le relegaran, será el hazme reír del Capitolio, y lo peor, su padre no se lo perdonaría.

—Entonces no eres como yo creía, Seneca…—Beetee vuelve a recolocarse las gafas y se abotona la camisa.—Yo no…no…—Vuelve a tartamudear.—Si esa chica no sale viva, no…sabrás de mí nunca más.

—¿Vas a tirar por la borda lo que tenemos por esa chica?

—¿Lo…lo…lo que tenemos?—Murmura Beetee, buscando donde más le dolerá a Seneca.—Me compras una vez al año, eso es lo que tenemos.—Beetee abandona la habitación, y después Seneca oye como el ascensor se pone en marcha.

Y no sabe por qué lo hace pero lo hace, ayuda a la chica sin que ella, sin que casi Beetee lo sepa, aunque él no es tonto. Y sabe que en la arena le ha puesto más fácil las cosas a la gente de su distrito, con las tormentas y el metal en un sitio y en otro.

Por eso, el día que la coronan como vencedora, Beetee no está en el hangar esperando a su vencedora, para darle la enhorabuena, esta con Seneca, besándole, abrazándole, y dándole las gracias por cumplir su petición.

Porque Beetee sabe que no todo el mundo es igual en aquella ciudad, porque ahora hay un Vigilante en jefe que escucha a los tributos, un Vigilante que no disfruta viendo morir a los chicos.

Y eso es un cambio.

Y por eso se merece todos los besos y todas las partes de su cuerpo que él quiera tomar.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> La pareja que me tocó, un Slash... Es un fic escrito en el hospital, por lo que no es muy bueno, lo sé, ¿me dejáis un review?

**Besos de fuego!**


End file.
